


Bending the Dancing Demon and Owen Katelyn in: Devil Dogs!

by AfterAllImAnIdol



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is a jerk, Gen, Owens a grump, Parody, feeling connections to the characters you voice, in the ominous way that susie campbell does, minor horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterAllImAnIdol/pseuds/AfterAllImAnIdol
Summary: The voice of SAMMY LAWRENCE:"So, Joey is pissing me off lately. First the Ink Machine, then the switch, and now THIS. He comes to me today, all smiling, hiding somethin' behind his back. He says 'hey, so I heard our favorite grumpy music director is feeling down! So I made you some company!'"





	Bending the Dancing Demon and Owen Katelyn in: Devil Dogs!

The voice of SAMMY LAWRENCE:  
"So, Joey is pissing me off lately. First the Ink Machine, then the switch, and now THIS. He comes to me today, all smiling, hiding somethin' behind his back. He says 'hey, so I heard our favorite grumpy music director is feeling down! So I made you some company!' He hands me this sheet of paper, and there's another cartoon character. Another one. Name is Owen Katelyn, and he's Bendy's rival. He works on music, and everyone calls me O.K.... Just like how everyone calls me Sam. This character is eerie similar to me. And now I gotta voice him. Yeesh. He ain't too bad. It's bad enough writing songs for the little devil, but imagine having to know him in person."  
(End Tape)  
\--

Recording of  
OWEN KATELYN and BENDY  
"Jeez, Bendy! You're always ruinin' my stuff, you stupid demon!"  
"Yeah, and whatcha gonna do about it, O.K.?"  
"I'm gonna... I'm gonna... Do something bad. Real bad. And you'll be scared."  
"Wow, I'm terrified, pal! Seriously, Borris is more intimidating than you!"  
"Shut up, and get out of my music room!!"

"Hey, that's my recording! Whadya doing listening to that trash?!"  
(No one's there.)

Voice of  
OWEN KATELYN  
"Don' question it. Just listen to what I gotta say. Don't trust the Angel. She's too loyal to him. Careful with Boris. He wants to help, but if you so much as try to hurt him, Bendy will come right on after you. He's real protective of him. Poor Joey...  
Anyway, take my advice, and get outta here. Don't worry 'bout me. In his eyes, I'm wasted ink."


End file.
